Seth's Story
by fallenangelicwolf
Summary: Seth is the son of Giovanni former leader of Team Rocket. Now he has been forced to leave his mothers home and live with his father and older brother Silver can he handle the change or will he be crushed by himself?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I decided that I'd rewrite my last Pokémon fan fiction and change things a little bit. I do not own Pokémon I just love them all. I wish they were real :3. O if anyone has an idea for an OC please review and let me know

Leaving home

"Alright Seth I'll see you soon I'm heading to Dad's tomorrow we just need to get you out of here. I didn't think mom would flip like she did." April said to me. Hugging me I didn't say anything after all what could I say I was going to live with my Dad the former leader of Team Rocket. HA I didn't believe he changed but April thought it was better then living with my Homophobic mother who both hated me and Pokémon. I looked at my sister's husband who was fighting with my mom. Max was his name he was a former rocket and when I was a kid let me play with his Pokémon. "HE IS YOUR SON! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!" Max just kept yelling at Mom who was turning red. "HES AN ABOMINATION ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT HE LOOKS LIKE HIS FATHER BUT HE CAN ALSO SPEAK TO THOSE DISGUSTING THINGS AND HES A FAGGET! HE SHOULD BE SHOOT IN THE HEAD!" I heard her yell right back at him. April started pushing me onto the train. "Remember I love you little brother." She pushed me all the way on. I could see her go to them and start talking to my mother.

2 Hours latter 12 pm

At last at the end of my train ride and out there stud my father. Giovanni the former leader of Team Rocket. Getting of the train I walked over to my Father, when I stud in front of him looking down he did something that I didn't expect he pulled me into a huge. Now if you know who Giovanni is you would know he never shows affection except to his Pokémon, well except Mewtwo but everyone knows that story. "Don't worrie I will always love you. No matter who you love your still my baby boy." I couldn't help it I started crying the man who left me 7 years ago was holding me saying he loves me. Go figure right. He just rubbed my back and said soothing things saying he loved me and such things. He lead me to the car and there stud Silver my older brother and Gold his girlfriend. Silver and Gold where rivals at some point but that was years ago I was in dippers when that happened. Silver happened to become a hero of Lugia and Gold is the hero of Ho-oh. "Hey how you feeling?" Silver asked as he pulled me into a hug. Looking at him and noticing my big bad big brother was showing a soft side I had to make a pun. "I'm fine I don't need my delinquent older brother to baby sit me anymore." He started laughing at me so did Gold and Giovanni. "That's my baby brother alright lets head home." He got into the car Giovanni fallowed and Gold gave me an encouraging look. I got in she fallowed.

As we drove to Giovanni's house I figured out that Silver and Gold opened a Pokémon shelter. Gold tended to them and Silver rescued them, Giovanni supplied the land and money for them to do so. Apparently Giovanni had bought a whole island as well since that's where we now live. "Dad why did you disband Team Rocket? Didn't they make you a lot of money?" I asked looking out at the ocean. "Well if it wasn't for Red I would have still been the same. He showed me what I was doing wasn't good for my Pokémon."


	2. Island

Author's notes: Yeah I don't own Pokémon cause if I did Pokémon would all be humanoids with there powers lol and ash would be with Charizard lol

Anyways yeah I like the ideas of the bad guys being good parent's lol

Chapter Two

Sniv

"Dad what about Red?" I asked Giovanni, he looked at me and smiled. "You'll see if you ever meet him. That boy's power is out of this world. Last I heard he is the chosen hero of Mew." Mew the mother of Pokémon? That is not possible Mew never picks a hero ever. "You're jokeing right? I mean Mew is the second strongest Pokémon no way right?" I was looking around great so he was the Hero of Mew yeah. "Look on the bright side you have an older brother for a Hero!" Silver said all smug Gold giggled for some reason. "That's not helping in my belief." So that means that there was the Golden the Silver the Black the White and now Pinkish or whatever Mews aura is. So that left the three bird and the three dog legendary Pokémon there were just to many to think about I looked out the window as we neared the island. I wounded what was there what Pokémon had my father saved.

As we pulled into the island gates the view changed to that of a forest trees that where the size of a three story house were everywhere. "This place is fantastic! How did it get like this?" I asked Giovanni who smiled. "Time does a lot to a place you never really know what is out there in the world until you look." Gold and Silver seemed to be in their own little world at the moment. The Pokémon I saw seemed happy playing in the forest but you never know unless you talk to them. Then again besides that guy N that everyone talked about awhile back but I never met him. As it is we were starting to pull into the house okay it was more like a castle then a house but still. "Alright you can explore the island if you want to. There are five areas where the healthy Pokémon run around. There are the mountains you can find dragon and some fire types there along with ground steel and a few others. There are the fields witch have normal grass and a wide range of Pokémon. The forest has bud type and grass mostly sometimes other types show up. The river has water types. Then there is the dark forest its full of dark shadow and ghost types." Giovanni told me giving me a map of the island. He handed me a backpack when I opened it there where two potions six pokeballs and a Dexter. "So no Pokémon to help me out?" I asked looking around. They were all walking away from me.

I decided to go by the meadow staying close to the forest. I had picked up a few stones but if I wasn't carful the Pokémon would run away. "Ha maybe I should just try talking to one." I looked around trying to see any Pokémon I saw a Swellow eating some bug Pokémon. "Hello how is your meal?" The Swellow (who happened to be a girl) looked at me funny. "Human go away I am enjoying my meal." She tried to scare me off not realizing I could understand her. "I just wanted to know if you would be my Pokémon partner if not I will leave you be." She just gave me a look and went back to her food. "Well talk doesn't work apparently."

Authors notes- so yes Seth can speak to Pokémon but not so good at talking to them ha lol anyways I was thinking of starting him off with a Snivy but I know there picky about there trainers so if anyone has an idea for a Pokémon (nonstarter please) let me know


	3. Different Forms

Authors Notes: Thanks for the review I decided I am going to give Seth a Eevee as his starter simple cause well I love Eevee lol but ima use an Eevee from :3 haha. Also I need ideas for OC or should I just use people from the games and shows? Ill do a vote thing, Gold and Silver are out of the running though.

Ash

Red

Yellow

Brock

Misty

Crystal

Emerald

OC

These are who you can pick from. One of them might become more than just friends. So lets get some votes of and what Pokémon with they start with as well.

Rare Forms

As I was walking around the fields I was tempted to just go into the forest but something was telling me not to. Listening to the Pokémon in the forest I kept hearing about a star like Pokémon. Black fur and white dots covering it I never heard of that at all. I kept walking in the meadow to see if I could find this Pokémon but where was it. Of course trying to ask the Pokémon was even harder than looking for it, these Pokémon didn't seem to of ever dealt with humans my dad really did make a place where Pokémon could live in peace. "Who would figure Giovanni my father was really at heart a good guy." I kept walking around looking for it but didn't find it tell I heard a cry of pain.

I started running toward the sound what could it be? I looked ahead and saw something I never thought to see a Houndor chasing a black Eevee with dots that looked like stars well looks like I found the star Pokémon. "Get back here so I can eat you!" I had no choice in this but to attack otherwise the Eevee would be food. Thinking in my head the move that my friends thought me I pick a water one. Holding up my hand water started to spray at the Houndor hitting him in the side. "How dare you!" He turned towards me seeing a human. "AHHH a human I better get out of here." He looked and ran from me. Hmm well thank you for the ability I have. "Hey are you alright?" I looked at the Eevee it was hurt slightly but otherwise seemed fine. I could heal it but I wasn't truly sure how to I didn't know any healing abilities.

"How did you do that?" The Eevee asked. Great she saw me this could be problematic. "Um I don't know I always was able to do so. Look let me tend to you wounds I don't have any healing abilities but I can take a look." The Eevees eyes had a black aura for a moment. "I see you have some psychic abilities. Very well I will be your partner. Use one of your devices to catch me. It is better than being hunted. Great a psychic Eevee how does that even happen? Before I knew it the Eevee was inside my bag turning a bright red disappearing. "Well time to head home I guess." Ha well this should be interesting. I started heading home it was nearly sun set as it was.

Golds Pov

"Ho-oh how did he do?" I looked at my most trusted friend, who happened to be a God. "The boy has found the child. You are right he might be a hero but only time will tell who he belongs to or if he will live long enough to find out." Ho-oh looked down at me. It was interesting to feel his aura it was just a spark but a spark can grow into a flame. A rainbow flash brought me out of my thoughts. Ho-oh was in his human form a very attractive man with rainbow hair along with golden eyes Ho-oh was the Golden Pokémon so his aura was gold still his rainbow hair always caught people off guard. "The boy is very attractive you know." I gave him a look yes Ho-oh was basically the gay god. Lugia was on the other hand well straight and she even had a few children not all turned out to be Lugias but some did. It was tradition that the child who was born a Lugia would gain the power sometimes there where two and the power was split in between them. "Ho-oh leave the Seth alone he is far too young for you." I smiled at him as he gave me a look. Old friends can be the best

Authors notes: haha I couldn't help myself Ho-oh is a rainbow Pokémon so why not make him gay lol Lugia commonly breeds with dittos or other Lugias if there is more than one at that time. Alright again vote for the two people who join and the Pokémon they start with. OC you gotta give a name and starter Pokémon can be any Pokémon except legendary


End file.
